Ten Musical Drabbles for Tin Man
by Gotta Dance 88
Summary: This is my take on an idea by whyistherumgone99. Please read and review!


Fools Fall in Love: Smoky Joe's Café

**A/n: I have sponged the idea for this off of whyistherumgone99. Go read their version of this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man. Well, I own the DVD, but that's it. Please review!**

Ten Musical Drabbles for Tin Man

Fools Fall in Love: Smoky Joe's Café

She was a fool to fall in love with him. He was way older than her, and besides that, he still loved his deceased wife, Adora. How could she compete with the woman who had given him his son, Jeb? She had watched all her dream castles crumble when they came upon the grave of his wife, and she had seen his passionate reaction. The Tin Man, with no heart to speak of, had cried.

Open Up Your Eyes: Jeremy Camp

'_Open up your eyes!' _DG opened her eyes at the gentle, yet insistent voice. She looked around to see her friends staring at her. Apparently she'd had another nightmare, because the first question that came her way was if she was alright. She nodded, then lay back and tried to relax. She began thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. There was quite a list: finding out she was a princess with magic powers, meeting Glitch, Cain, Raw, Azkedellia, and Tutor, and now, finding out she was the key to the future of the O.Z.

Another One Bites the Dust: Queen

Cain sighed irritably as Glitch prattled on about being a fantastic dancer. However, when Glitch told him that he felt like he had the dance, blending right into the wallpaper, Cain's mind saw the beginning of a plan. They slowly crept toward a small group of Longcoats who were looking at something and not paying any attention to their surroundings. He got one good punch in before Glitch jumped into the fray. He watched in amazement as Glitch took out four Longcoats single-handedly. Just as abruptly, Cain found himself flat on his back as more Longcoats passed close by. He looked over at his companion. "You're a deep well, Glitch."

Gentle Healer: Selah ft. Amy Perry

We weren't always hunters. We used to be farmers, until suddenly the land and our fruit trees died. We were forced to hunt for food, killing those things called humans. That changed today, when a group of five humans passes through our dead fields. We had them trapped against a tree, when suddenly the girl's hand began to glow. She backed even further into the tree, and fruit began to grow! We bowed to her, thanking her with all our hearts. We then ignored them as they backed away, and began harvesting the fruit to take home to our people.

Route 66: John Mayer(from the movie Cars)

As DG continued on her journey, she found herself longing for her motorcycle. She was SO sick of walking! Her feet hurt, and her leg muscles throbbed as she continued down the Old Road. DG began daydreaming about feeling the wind hitting her face and blowing her hair straight behind her. Unconsciously, she started humming the old song 'Route 66'. Her companions looked at her, then at each other and shrugged.

For Good: from the musical Wicked

Azkedellia knew that it would take a long time for people to trust her. She also knew that DG was her only hope for things to change in her(Azkedellia's) favor. Her beautiful, forgiving baby sister with the huge blue eyes. Where there parents were still a little reserved in their manners toward her, DG jumped right in and began trying to make up for the lost time. Azkedellia watched her sister as they walked in the large gardens outside Finaqua. DG caught the glance, and grinned openly. "What are you thinking about, Azkadee?"

Azkadellia took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your friends. But know that I know you better, I think…..I think I can change, hopefully for the better." DG just smiled and took her hand.

Everytime We Touch: Cascada

He remembered the first time he had seen his beautiful wife. He had just gotten out of the horrible tornado, and found himself floating over a beautiful lake. After he'd landed, he'd begun wandering around. He came to the edge and saw her standing there. She was looking at him with amusement, but also a little wariness. After all, how often do men come floating out of the sky in a strange contraption. The second the pair had made eye contact, Ahamo had known that this stranger with the amazing lavender eyes would be the only one for him. Years later, she told him that she had known the same thing.

Hope You Dance: LeAnn Womack

Azkedellia watched as DG circled the dance floor with Cain. The newly affianced couple looked so happy. To her dismay, she felt a bubble of envy fill her chest. She wanted someone to look at her the way Cain was looking at DG….no, all she wanted was someone to ask her to dance, instead of treating her like she had the plague, or was still possessed. Azkedellia sighed, then looked down at the floor. Suddenly, a pair of boots stepped into her line of vision. She glanced up to see the one person she had waited for. Glitch held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Me Vs. the World: Halo Friendlies(Freaky Friday soundtrack)

DG felt like she was fighting a losing battle. Nothing seemed to be going her way at all. She'd been captured by crazy little men, and they seemed determined to get something out of her. She would have told them anything they wanted, but she didn't have a clue what or who they were talking about. She had no idea who this Azkedellia was, or what the Longcoats were. So she kept repeating her denials and kept trying to ask about her parents. Then the men started talking about torturing her to get the information. DG felt the odds tipping against her. She'd thought things couldn't get any worse. Well, she'd just been proved wrong.

Just An Ordinary Guy: Kristin Chenoweth

Glitch wondered, not for the first time, how he had ended up where he was. After all, he had been just an ordinary guy. Well, except for being a certified genius and being the queen's advisor. Those were not ordinary things. Other than that though, he'd been pretty normal. He did things his own way, not caring what others thought. He pulled himself out of his musings, and began focusing on the here and now. After all, DG needed his help, and he was more than willing to give it.


End file.
